Fate of a Daughter
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Hey guys! This is the sequel to Fate of Love. Finally the answer of Asha to Yukio! Also what happened years after that...New adventure. New characters and a new enemy on the horizon! Set in Dragon Ball GT universe. Enjoy and REVIEW please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guys! This is the sequel to Fate of Love. Most of the time the POV is in 3****rd**** person. I know you're all dying to hear what Asha answered to Yukio and it is included. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_"__Here goes" he whispered. "Asha, I've known you for 7 months now or well got to know you for that time being. In that time, I found everything about you interesting. You were the 1__st__ person ever to challenge me and surprise me, which is surprising" he said._

_Asha rolled her eyes but kept her smile. "Since that day I saw you after our fight I felt connected to you and now I can't live a day without seeing you smile" he said and she blushed deeply. "Or well, see you blush 4 or 5 times a day" he joked and she playfully slapped him._

_"__That hurt" he said and Asha looked at him in concern. "My pride" he said and she shook her head. "Anyway, I came to the conclusion and need to ask you" He got down to one knee while opening a box revealing a ring and Asha gasped. "Ash, Will you marry me?" _

_End of flashback_

It's been 5 years since that faithful day he proposed for her. 5 years they have been happily married to her. They had a beautiful daughter that is also 5 years old and had incredible powers and strength.

Her name is Emiko. She has bright green eyes just like her mother, pitch black hair like her father and has a Saiyan tail that is also black. She inherited her mother's psychic abilities and has her own.

* * *

Asha was standing in front of the mirror looking at her costume she made. Her pants were purple and her top was a light cream color. She wore white boots along with white gloves. She hid her face behind a mask that only outstretched over her eyes to the back of her head. Her tail was hid in her belt she wore.

She sighed as she looked at herself. "You know you look the same like you did 5 years ago," Yukio said from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist. Asha leaned into the embrace and smiled. "You know that's the Saiyan genes," she said and he chuckled. "Well I can't really tell. The mask is covering my view" he said and pulled the mask off while kissing her. Asha giggled in the kiss and he pulled away. "Mom?" She heard someone call. "Over here sweetie" Asha yelled back and Emiko stepped into the room.

"Wow, that's a pretty costume" Emiko said and her mother smiled. "Thank you. At least this looks better than Saiyaman's" Her mother said and laughed. Emiko raised an eyebrow but then her vision went white.

* * *

_Emiko was inside a house and it looked like the kitchen of a house. She saw a raven-haired woman making dinner. She had a yellow Kimono on and her hair was in a neat bun. Suddenly the door flung open and a small boy with strange hair stepped inside the house with her mother behind him. _

_"__We're back mama! Oooh! Gohan now that's a cool uniform!" the boy exclaimed and Emiko looked at the larger man. He had a strange super hero costume on. It had a red cape and on his helmet was an antenna._

_"__Thanks Goten, I'm glad you're on my side. What do you think Asha?" Her mom smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Yeah it's kinda cool" She said. The large man sighed. _

_"__Hey but it's not me who should like it, you should love it and it suits you. Mr. Hero of the world" He looked at her and she winked. _

_He turned bright red and she chuckled. "Hey Chi where should we put dinner?" "On the table, you kids should go wash up while I prepare the fish." The woman said and they nodded. "Race you to the bathroom Ten'" Her mom took off and Goten followed her. _

* * *

Emiko blinked a few times and cringed. Her mother bent down and looked at her with a worried expression. "Sweetie what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" Asha asked.

Emiko looked at her and nodded. "Of the past. I saw you, a little boy named Goten, a woman making dinner and a man in a costume" Emiko said and shook her head while making a funny face.

"You were right mom, that costume is awful" She said. Asha stood up and looked at Yukio. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"She saw my past" Asha said and looked at her daughter again. "Incredible" she whispered. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Yukio asked picking up his daughter. "I don't know, it's just incredible. Somehow were connected and she can see my past through her visions. But it looks like she only sees it when I mention something from it." Asha explained and Yukio nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Emiko said seeing the worried faces of her parents. "You didn't scare us, just surprised us sweetie. There's no need to be sorry" Asha said and Yukio nodded.

"Emi, you want to go train?" Yukio asked and in a whiff she was outside stretching. Yukio and Asha laughed. "She getting faster and stronger by the day" Yukio said and Asha's face expression turned to worried. "What's bothering you?" he asked standing next to her.

"I'm worried." She said and Yukio looked at her. "About what? Her powers?" he asked and Asha nodded. "I'm scared that she might lose control" She said. "I doubt that. Emiko is strong and she has a lot of control over her powers" Yukio said and Asha nodded.

"Yes, but even if she has control she will be a target" Asha said and Yukio's brows furrowed. "Are you talking about _them?" _Yukio asked and Asha nodded. "Emiko's too strong and besides you're still here to teach her" Yukio said. Asha turned to him.

"Yes, but I'm getting weaker" She said and looked down. Yukio lifted her chin up. "Hey don't worry. We'll take this day by day all you need to worry about is that tournament. We wouldn't want you to be distracted by other things where you should concentrate 100%. Okay?" He asked and Asha nodded while smiling.

"My attention is always 100%" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Are you challenging me?" She asked and he smirked but before he could answer he was interrupted. "DAD! I'm ready!" Emiko yelled from outside.

"Coming!" He yelled back and looked back at Asha. "I'll challenge you when I get back" he said. He quickly kissed her and then ran outside. Asha laughed and looked at the 2 sparring. She smiled sadly and a thought ran through her head. _I hope it would stay the same…_

**A/N – 1****st**** chapter! Who are the 'them' they were talking about? Why is Asha getting weaker? Does it have something to do with 'them'? What do you think of Asha's powers? What tournament is Asha participating in? See next time! REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" Yukio asked as he waited for her to finish in the bathroom. "Coming!"Asha yelled and stepped out with her costume on, tail in her belt. Yukio stared at her and Asha laughed. "Is that drool I see?" she asked teasingly and he smirked evilly.

Asha's eyes widen and ran out of the room with Yukio in tag. Asha ran away laughing. She came down stairs and saw Emiko walk by. "Emi catch you mother!" Yukio yelled and Emiko looked up. She smirked just like her father and Asha narrowed her eyes. _Oh no you don't. _Asha thought. She disappeared and both Yukio and Emiko ran into each other.

Asha burst out laughing and then smiled as they got up. "You guys we can do this later, I don't want my costume filthy." Asha said and they both nodded while looking down sadly. Emiko came and stood next to her. "You're just like your father" Asha said and ruffled her hair making Emiko smile.

"Well I need to go, so I'll see you later" Asha said and they nodded. Yukio greeted her with an embrace and a kiss. Asha bent down towards Emiko and kissed her forehead. Emiko hugged her mother. "Alright you 2 be good okay?" Asha asked and they nodded. Asha waved goodbye and then disappeared.

Yukio looked at Emiko. "Let's go to the park" He said and Emiko smiled brightly. "Okay" She said and went upstairs to get her bag. Yukio and his daughter went to the park unbeknownst that they were being watched.

* * *

"Urgh! I'm getting sick of this waiting!" A female voice yelled while powering up. "Calm down sister. I feel the same but we have to be patient, she's still too strong for us to cross over." A male voice spoke calmly and his sister calmed down.

She sighed and then started to laugh evilly. "I can't wait!" She said and her brother chuckled with her. "Yes, soon it will be over" He said and they laughed.

* * *

Asha appeared on the coast of an island and smiled as she looked around. "I will never get tired of this place" She said as she walked into the crowds. She walked and stood in the row of the participators who was putting their names up.

As she stood in the row she looked around. _To think it looks the same as all those years ago. _Asha thought and smiled. She put her name up and walked to the warm-up zone. _Alright I just need to get through preliminaries and- _She was brought out of her thoughts when a little raven haired girl ran by her. She had an orange Gi on and Asha knew exactly who that was. _Pan. _She thought and shook her head as she walked on.

Asha got through preliminaries easily and was lining up with the others to go on the ring. There they will draw a number and see who they'll fight. They were called and walked onto the ring. _Here goes. _Asha thought and stood with her arms crossed.

She looked around and saw Goten and Trunks standing next to each other. They were much older and had grown a lot, she noted. "So who do you think this mystery fighter your dad talked about is? All these people don't look like much of a challenge" Trunks asked and Goten shrugged and looked around.

Asha saw one of the contestants that were dressed as a cop winked at Goten and he turned blue. Asha tried to hold her laugh and only a chuckle came out. "Yeah, and one of them is strange" Goten said. Trunks nodded and then looked at her. "Hey who's that?" he asked and Asha made as if she didn't see them.

"I don't know, but she's hot" Goten said and Asha almost fell over from laughter. She looked at them. She saw them immediately divert their eyes and chuckled. _If he only knew. _Asha thought and looked around again. She saw Goku standing next to Buu and Vegeta next to Goku.

Asha smiled. "Haven't aged a bit" Asha whispered. She saw Pan walking on her fingers but then lose her balance and was on her way to bump into Wild tiger. She closed her eyes and quickly made a connection with her.

_Balance. _She said. When she opened her eyes she saw that Pan was balanced and stood up again running towards Goku. Asha lead out a sigh of relief but then caught Vegeta's eye on her. She looked at him and he narrowed his eyes.

Asha just blinked and looked around again. "Hey Kakkarot, tell me something" She heard Vegeta ask Goku. Goku looked at him. "Is your mysterious opponent by any chance a female?" he asked and Asha's ear peaked.

"Um no Vegeta, why?" Goku asked. "Just wondering, something's fishy about that woman" Vegeta said and Goku looked at me. He looked back at Vegeta, "She looks familiar" he said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked baffled. "She looks familiar, like I've seen her before. I just can't place where…" he trailed of and luckily for Asha the announcer called the 1st drawer which was Goten who drew no. 6. Next was wild tiger with no. 2 and Pan with no. 1.

Asha smiled as she watched Pan stand next to Goku. _She reminds me of Emiko. _Asha thought. "Next up is Emiko!" The announcer called and Asha stepped towards the draw. She pulled out a no. 8 and walked back to her spot feeling the Z-gang's eye on her.

* * *

The draws were done. Pan vs. Wild Tiger, Goku vs. Uub, Goten vs. Majin Buu, Emiko vs. Capt. Chicken, Trunks vs. Odikoski and Vegeta vs. Nack. Asha groaned as she saw who her opponent was. _Why me? _She asked and shook her head. She looked at Goten and Trunks.

"Great! How come I'm the one stuck fighting Buu in the 1st round?!" Goten asked miserably and Trunks patted him on the shoulder. "That's the luck of the draw" Trunks said and Asha chuckled. "Well you'll be on that date a lot sooner than you thought, tough guy" Goku said.

Wild tiger came stomping in front of them. "What are you bozos beljaking about? I have to fight a little bitty kid." He pointed and Pan and she stuck her tong out. He walked away and Odikaski came next to Trunks. He took his shoulder and fluttered his eyes.

"Well I'm happy with my match up, yumm. I'll be gentle with you don't worry." He said and Trunks turned blue. Asha bit her lip to hold her laugh in. "Jip, that's the luck of the draw Trunks" Goten said. Asha let out a chuckle that caused a glare from Vegeta but she ignored it.

"Hey old man looks like we'll be fightin' each other" Vegeta's opponent said to him but Vegeta ignored him. He came next to Vegeta and yelled in his ear which caused Vegeta to hit him hard sending him flying. The other human components eyes almost popped out of his head and Asha rolled her eyes while smiling.

_That's Vegeta for you. _She thought. They all walked to the back and took a place to stand. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed similar to Vegeta with her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt 2 familiar Ki's walk in. She smiled when she saw Gohan and Videl come wish Pan luck.

_They have changed a lot. _Asha thought. Videl had short bob hair and her voice was more mature as well as her facial features. Gohan's hair was still the same but he wore glasses and nerdy clothes. Asha shook her head. _What a guy, he did end up being a nerd. _She thought. Pan was sent out and onto the ring.

Asha closed her eyes again and in no time Pan was announced the winner and chirped in. Next up was Goku vs. Uub. Asha moved to the side of the board and leaned against the wall as she watched the match. Goten and Trunks leaned on top of the board while Vegeta was on the other side. _And so it begins…_

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 3

Asha could see that Uub was struggling with his powers. Goku taunted him and his powers quickly shot up. Goku kicked him and he was sent back. He found his balance and growled.

_No! I can't lose. I promised everyone that I will return with the prize money, the children, the elders everyone's depending on me! And I won't let them down! _She heard Uub's thoughts and jerked a little in surprise but smiled at his determination.

"I won't lose!" he yelled and his powers came forth. Asha looked in amazement at his powers. _Incredible, he truly is Buu's reincarnation. _She thought. She saw him falling out of the ring but he grabbed the point.

"KA…ME" She heard Goku yell from above and looked up. "DAD DON'T DO IT!" She heard Gohan yell. "HA…ME" Goku saw the floor was cracking and before Asha could do anything he flew down, grabbed Uub and flew up with him.

Asha sighed in relief and looked at Goku and Uub. Goku was talking to him and although Asha couldn't hear him she knew what they were discussing. She followed Goku as he flew up towards Gohan and talked to them. "But we don't understand!" She heard Gohan yell and Goku lowered down and walked towards Goten and Trunks.

"You're leaving?" Trunks asked and Goku nodded. He said and they nodded. Pan came running towards Goku crying. "Grampa, please tell me it isn't true. Please tell me you aren't leaving" she pleaded and Goku picked her up. "Yes" he said. "But I don't want you to go!" She yelled.

"Pan don't cry, Grampa's gonna come and visit you." He cooed and Pan wiped the tears away. "Promise?" "Promise and I want you to keep training okay?" Pan nodded. "I'll train hard every day and become just as strong as you Grampa" Pan said and Goku smiled. "That's my girl" he said and looked at Goten and Trunks.

"I'm going to train Uub and help him control his powers, but I want you 2 to also keep training and be the ones he will look up to someday" He looked at Asha and walked towards her. He held out his hand and she took it. _It's good to see you again. _He said and Asha smirked.

_Same here, you knew from the beginning didn't you? _She asked and he nodded. "Well it would be an honor to hear about what I missed" She said and he nodded. He left her and turned to Vegeta. "Sorry about our match. I wanted to fight one last time with the Prince of all Saiyans" he said and Vegeta snickered.

"That wouldn't work anyway. We would need a whole planet for our battle" he said and Goku laughed. "Goodbye old friend" he said and took off with Uub on his back. Vegeta looked up and smiled. "Yes old friend, this is more than that and you know it" he said and Asha smiled.

"Hey!" Someone from behind called her and she turned around to see Goten looking at her. "Did my dad know you?" he asked and Asha nodded. "Yes, he did" She said and Trunks joined in while Vegeta just watched.

"How did he know you?" He asked. Asha smiled and turned around. "Long story" She said. Goten came next to her. "Well, I've got time. We could talk about it over lunch" he said and Asha bit her lip not to laugh.

_Alright Goten I'll humor you. _"Sure why not?" She asked and he smiled. "Oh wait! I'll have to ask my husband 1st" She said and his face dropped. Trunks burst out laughing and Vegeta chuckled. Asha also laughed at his face. _Oh Ten' _She thought. "I think it's your turn to fight" She said and he went out to the ring to face Majin Buu.

* * *

The fights were interesting. Goten won but just by knocking Buu out of the ring. Asha and Vegeta were pulled through since their opponents forfeited. Trunks hit his opponent out of the ring and out of consciousness. Poor Goten was just beaten by Pan and was very ashamed of that feat.

"Aw cheer up Goten, You can go on that date now" Trunks said and patted his friend on the back who just nodded. Asha and Trunks were called out and they entered the ring. "May the best win" he said and Asha smirked. "Oh I plan on it" She said.

She launched at him much faster than he anticipated and he was hit in the face sending him flying. He regained his balance and wiped off the blood that ran from his mouth. He looked at her with a Vegeta smirk.

"You're strong but not strong enough" he said and charged back at her. She blocked all his attacks still smirking. _Just like his father, taking his opponents for granted. _She ducked and hit him hard in the gut making him spit. She disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the ring. "You were saying?" She asked and he growled.

"Fine, you wanna play rough" He clenched his teeth. "This let's do it" he said and changed ssj. Asha chuckled. Trunks launched at her. This time she had a harder time blocking and got more hits in. She got punched and back flipped. She landed and stopped her balance with her hands.

Her head shot up. _That's the Trunks I know. _She thought and they went at it again. _How is she so strong?! _She heard Trunks think and quickly took advantage by punching him. He hit the outside of the ring and Asha won.

Asha walked towards Trunks and gave her hand to him. He looked up at her and took it. "How are you so strong?" he asked as they went back. She thought about an answer and saw Vegeta. She smiled and looked at Trunks. "I do a lot of pushups and drink juice" She said knowing that Vegeta heard her.

_Classic._ Trunks looked at her baffled and she walked away. The announcer after coming over the shock announced that Vegeta and Emiko would go against each other, the winner against Pan and then Mr. Satan. Asha and Vegeta walked out towards the ring. She saw him smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough fooling around. Why don't you take off that ridicules mask and show who you are" he said and Asha smirked. "You always know how to spoil things, don't you Vegeta?" Asha said. He chuckled. She closed her eyes. "As you wish" She took off the mask and opened her eyes.

"ASHA?!" She heard the Z-gang yell. She looked at Vegeta. "It's been a long time" She said and he nodded. "Let's see if you kept training" he said and Asha smiled. "Like I said, I couldn't let my Saiyan genes go to waste" She said and they launched at each other. She was equal with Vegeta and felt him raise his power level more.

She did the same and they were at each other while smirking. They landed catching their breath. "Good, you're training is giving me a decent fight" Vegeta said and Asha rolled her eyes.

"You're not bad yourself Vegeta but I thought the Prince would be more of a challenge" She said and saw him smirk evilly. "Oh I haven't even begun yet" he said and suddenly appeared behind her. Instincts kicked in and she hit him with her tail catching him off guard and sending him flying out of the ring.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


End file.
